Mounts
Mounts are a mode of transportation available to the Inquisitor in Dragon Age: Inquisition. There are different types of mounts and each type can take a different amount of melee hits before unsaddling you and disappearing, with horses taking one blow, harts taking two, dracolisks three, and nuggalopes four. Dragon Age: Inquisition demo E3 2014 This is the only distinction among mounts; they otherwise have the same speed, turning radius and other characteristics. Some mounts are available only in the Digital Deluxe edition of the game. Companions don't have mounts and disappear while the Inquisitor is mounted. There is no party banter in this mode. The mounts can be changed next to the smith in Haven and by the stable in Skyhold. Some mounts can be bought from the mounts merchant next to the stables at Skyhold. You need to first convince Master Dennet to come to Skyhold with you. Certain mounts may be synchronized across playthroughs using the Golden Nug. Types Horses Dracolisks Harts Exotics Notes * In promotional materials the Red Hart is incorrectly named "Red Hart Halla". Mike Laidlaw has confirmed that this is an error. * Mounts can be used to bring stranded companions up to wherever the lead character is by summoning the mount, mounting and dismounting. * Mounts and mounted characters do not take falling damage and thus, the mount can be used to jump off high cliffs and structures. * A mage that is equipped with Ring of Doubt and armor, or weaponry that was made with Fade-Touched Craggy Skin (which increases speed while in stealth by 75%) can run indefinitely at speeds significantly faster than a mount. Unlike normal game play, the controlled character moves faster when jumping and/or with their weapon unsheathed. Frequently using the search function while running will keep the character from re-sheathing their weapon. * The Rider's Posture and Antivan-Stitched Saddle perks under the Forces section of the Inquisition Perks menu will both significantly increase resistance to being unseated. * Search and most other interactions with the world are disabled when mounted. * All mounts have the same characteristics in terms of speed and maneuverability, the differences are purely aesthetic. * Mounts may be ridden by any party member, not just the Inquisitor, and their commands to the mounts are fully voiced. See also * < * Gallery Horses= Fereldan-Forder.png|Fereldan Forder Taslin-Strider.png|Taslin Strider Green Dales Feral.png|Green Dales Feral Dalish All-Bred.png|Dalish All-Bred Orlesian Courser.png|Orlesian Courser Amaranthine-charger.png|Amaranthine Charger Free-Marches-Ranger.png|Free Marches Ranger Anderfels-Courser.png|Anderfel Courser ImperialWarmblood.png|Imperial Warmblood Inquisition Barded Charger.png|Inquisition Barded Charger Frostback Mountain Horse.png|Frostback Mountain Horse Asaarash.png|Asaarash |-| Dracolisks= Hunter Shade Dracolisk 2.png|Hunter Shade Dracolisk Abyssal Hang-Tooth.png|Abyssal Hang-Tooth Basking Longma.png|Basking Longma Blue River Bane.png|Blue River Bane Desert Lightning.png|Desert Lightning Sharp-Tail.png|Sharp-Tail Mountain Dracolisk.png|Mountain Dracolisk |-| Harts= Red Halla.png|Red Hart Brecilian Sure-Foot.png|Brecilian Sure-Foot Tirashan Swiftwind.png|Tirashan Swiftwind Pride of Arlathan.png|Pride of Arlathan Wild Hart.png|Wild Hart Royal-Sixteen.png|Royal Sixteen| Greater Frostback Elk.png|Greater Frostback Elk |-| Exotics= Greater Nuggalope.png|Greater Nuggalope Knuckled Thunderer.png|Knuckled Thunderer Gwaren Land-Hammer.png|Gwaren Land-Hammer Battle Nug.png|Battle Nug Tiddles Majoris.png|Tiddles Majoris Primal-Trained Longma.png|Primal-Trained Longma Avvar Mixed Draft.png|Avvar Mixed Draft Bog Unicorn.png|The Bog Unicorn NewEgg Logitech Light-torn Steed.jpg|Light-Torn Steed Avvar War Nug.png| Avvar War Nug Oath-Bound Steed.png|Oath-Bound Steed References Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition mounts Category:Heroes of Dragon Age creatures